One or more shaders may execute on a processor in order to render audio or video on a computing system. In some cases, a shader is a piece of code that typically executes as part of a graphics subsystem. Shaders can be used to apply various effects to images rendered by the graphics processing unit (GPU) rendering pipeline. Shaders may execute computations for pixels in various computing architectures, such as a single instruction, multiple data (SIMD) based architecture. Using a plurality of execution units, a GPU can execute several threads to process instructions of a shader on a plurality of pixels. In this manner, multiple pixels can be processed in parallel.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.